This invention relates to transducers for measuring lineal and rotative motions, and more particularly to a set of transducers for measuring relative motion between two parts.
Transducers for measuring deflections, proximities, forces, moments or other physical quantities of interest by attaching the transducers to the members specifically designed to respond to the physical quality of concern are well known. It is also known to arrange a multiplicity of such transducers into a composite transducer which is designed to measure several quantities simultaneously such as aerodynamic lift, drag, side force, pitching moment, yawing moment, and rolling moment. One drawback of prior art systems of this type, however, is that they are mechanically quite complex, suffer from easy misalignment, are effected by thermal expansion of the members to which they are attached and various other factors which limit accurate separation and measurement of the forces and moments of concern.